


I'll wait a lifetime for you (so we can have eternity)

by townsperson_rt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Metaphor of Hinata as the sun ☀, One Shot, Seasons correspond to Japan, Short One Shot, Tobiou makes an appearance!!, flying fish, is it really though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/townsperson_rt/pseuds/townsperson_rt
Summary: That sunny afternoon in May, Shouyou’s smile had never been brighter.Like the last moments of radiance before the explosion.A blazing farewell made to last a lifetime.Before the departure of a star.





	I'll wait a lifetime for you (so we can have eternity)

_In the hazy abyss of blurred reality, the winged fish appeared to him for the first time. With elegantly weighty feathers extending from its sides like that of an eagle, its feeble actions left a bitter ocean of unease in Tobio. Left to writhe helplessly from side to side on a frigid slab of concrete, neither in the air or in the depth of the sea, the fish had its wings folded, as if it were restricted by its once sublime power. Movements miserly, it blinked at him with accusing overcast eyes, a woeful endeavour at telepathy through a million jaded hues of sorrow._

 

Ever since that fateful day.

Countless decades of the same distress churning his unconscious. Each following morning, Tobio had no recollection of those weeping feathers - his memories rubbed raw of the fish’s sorrowful eyes the moment he woke up. The only evidence that the dream had in fact taken place was the unfathomable feeling of bewilderment and anticipation that lingered long after he had opened his eyes.

It was just like that dumbass to get caught in the crossfire.

 

In a distant lifetime, pulled triggers and robbed lives ago, when his thoughts had been free of the echoes of gunshots and whispered last words, Tobio had raised his wings, and lifted his gaze towards the sun.

 

_That sunny afternoon in May, Shouyou’s smile had never been brighter._

_Like the last moments of radiance before the explosion._

_A blazing farewell made to last a lifetime._

_Before the departure of a star._

 

_(Tobio refuses to call it death. Because to him, Shouyou will always be alive.)_

Lost in the void of restless nights, Tobio immersed himself in the hope of hope. Of one day being reunited with his spirit and soul. Of being close enough to feel Shouyou’s vibrant warmth seep through his chest again and ignite a spark on his tainted being, setting aflame the agonising thorns of shattered promises.

 

On the twenty-second day of winter, his last day on earth, Tobio saw the fish for the last time.

They bid farewell in the amorphous interval between life and death where the candle of existence had not yet ceased to burn. With the cloud dissipated from the fish’s eyes, Tobio could see brilliant jewels of glaring cobalt blue that carried the vibrancy of unwavering moonlight.

 

_“One more time… Kageyama.”, Shouyou’s last words had been. “I’ll be waiting.”_

 

The fish unfolded its magnificent wings, spread them from its sides, and soared towards the sun.

 

 

_Shouyou, my love, I’m coming home._

 

 

 

_You don’t have to wait anymore._


End file.
